Sasha's Story
by Sailor Ryocko
Summary: There is a new Gundam, and it's pilot is a girl (poor Wufei). No one knows why the doctors sent her, not even her. But they'll find out soon enough.
1. Default Chapter

Sasha's Story

By Sailor Ryocko 

  
  
  
  


I do not own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, and Bandai do. So no suing (please)!! But Sasha, Sean, Christian, etc. are mine.

This is my first fan fic so bare with me please. 

******************************************************************************

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


A slight hum of an engine could be heard high over head. "I'm aiming for the forest 8 miles south of the town of Willow Falls." Said the girl in the flying air craft, in a mono tone voice.

  
  


As the air craft started to descend, ice blue eyes darted to the monitor. A red dot could be seen about 20 clicks from the center of the screen. "Crap!!! It must be an OZ mobile suit!! How did they catch onto my whereabouts so soon!!" growled the girl. She checked the monitor again, two more, then three more red dots could be seen on the screen. "An ambush.....," the girl stated matter a factly. " Well this shouldn't be too tricky, there's only 6 of them. I can handle that easily. Even if I've never battled in earths gravity before."

  
  


"Ha ha ha ha.... that pilot has no idea what he's in for," laughed a pilot in one of the apposing OZ mobile suits. "Sargent first class Johnson!." A screen to the left of the man turned on. A face of a young man saluting appeared on the screen. 

"Yes Lieutenant?" Said the younger pilot.

"I want you to make a com link to that Gundam pilot. I'd rather settle this peacefully, rather then having to destroy a perfect machine like that," stated the lieutenant.

  
  


"But sir, the Gundam pilots have been known to never surrender, what makes you think this one is different.?" Asked the young Sargent. 

"Don't question my tactics Sargent," growled the Lieutenant. 

"Sorry Sir, I'll get right on it." A low beeping could be heard in the background. 

"Gundam pilot, I suggest that you surrender right now. We have more mobile suits hidden all around you. It will be a fruitless attempt to fight. Do you surrender?" Asked the Lieutenant through the com link. 

  
  


"Hmmm," stated the calm voice of the Gundam pilot. " You must not have ever been in combat with a Gundam pilot

before. If you had you would have known that we are trained to never surrender."

"A girl Gundam pilot, huh? I would never have guessed," stated the lieutenant. "So I guess that was a no to the surrendering. Well, all I have to say is that you'll be sorry."

A slight smile appeared on the girl pilots face. " You will never take me alive!" And with that the Gundam plunged into battle, destroying all but one mobile suit. 

"Hmm," said the Lieutenant. "Your good, but not good enough!" And with that, the Gundam bombarded with a huge amount of firing.

"What? Where did all that fire power come from?" Yelled the Gundam pilot. And looking down to her left she saw a about 20 more mobile suits emerge from the forest below, along with a mobile suit that looked exactly like a Gundam, except for the OZ symbol on it's chest. "What the...........," were the last words the could be said by the girl pilot, before her Gundam came crashing down into the forest bellow.

******************************************************************************

Okay, I understand that this chapter was really short. But the second chapter will be done soon, and it's much longer. If you have any constructive comments ^..^, please send them to me at: booachew@aol.com. 


	2. the arrival

I do not own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, and Bandai do. So no suing!! But Sasha, Sean, Christian, etc. are mine.

  
  


******************************************************************************

Chapter 2

  
  


"I thought you said she was going to meet us here two hours ago?" whined Duo.

"Shut up you braided bocka!" barked Wufei. "This is serious, Heero told us that she's never late for anything."

Maybe we should start searching the forest for her," Said Quatre. "Heero said that in the last com link she sent to him, she was heading for the forest 8 miles south of here. 

The three of them were sitting on a bench, in a secluded area of a park. The sun was setting, casting about gloomy shadows. A tall slim figure could be seen walking towards them. 

"Hey Trowa!" shouted Duo. "Heard anything yet?"

"She's not answering her com link. Heero told me to tell you guys that we should start looking for her while he tries zeroing in on her Gundam's homing device," stated Trowa. 

"Well lets get to it," shouted Duo. And after a thought: "Do we even know what she looks like?"

"You're an idiot! Don't you remember?" Asked Wufei, as he hit Duo across the head "She has long auburn hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, 5'4", and weighs 115 lbs. She is supposed to be dress in all black, and her code name is Sasha Wilson.

" Well how am I supposed to remember all that information?" whined Duo as he got up from the bench and headed towards a cargo truck. "You don't need to hit me every time I ask a question!"

"Yes I do," grinned Wufei. "Lets go, it's getting dark, and I don't feel like trudging through a dark swampy forest all night."

"Oh, is little Wufei scared?" said Duo in a baby voice. 

"Your asking for it,' growled Wufei.........

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Tropical trees dominating overhead, creaking slightly with the weight of their heavy leaved branches, like ancient giants weary with time. The clutter of leaves, bushes and shrubs swaying in the warm breeze. The suns' beams occasionally escaping through the trees to reveal a lone figure sprawled across the hidden forest grove. 

Blue dart open. A slight look of panic and of loss crosses the lone girls face. Then in an instant it is gone, replaced by an intense penetrating gaze, as she slowly sits up and scans her surroundings.

  
  


"Where am I", she wonders standing painfully up.

  
  


"Two broken ribs, and right shoulder dislocated," she concludes, as she looks up and remembers were she is. Hanging high overhead is a parachute stuck on a branch of a 30 foot tree. 

"That fall must have knocked me out," she claims aloud; causing a squirrel to scutter up a tree. Feeling a little jumpy, she pulls out a 49 caliber gun and aims it in the direction of the squirrel. 

"Did that mobile suit see me eject?" She asks herself. "I could be surrounded! They must know where Stealth Stalker is! I can't let them get a hold of that suit! And what about that mobile suit they had? Was that a Gundam turned OZ, or did they gain the technology some how? There are too many questions!"

  
  


"I guess I should start looking around. The other Gundam's should be here soon," she concludes as she makes her way through the clutter of tree's.

Walking out of the trees, greeted by the intense heat of the sun, she comes upon a grassy field bordered on all ends with a wall of massive trees and vegetation, except on one end were a peaceful river flowed. 

Trudging through the high grass the girl realized it was smart of her to have worn black jogging shorts underneath black pull-apart jogging pants. Because she would probably need to cross the river. And it wouldn't be too comfortable wearing wet pants."

Making it a crossed the river, Sasha stopped. "What was that?" A noise could be heard coming from the other side of a cluster of trees. Hidden my the trees she stalked through the forest, like a cat hunting it's prey. Coming to the edge of the cluster of trees she could see her Gundam, Stealth Stalker. It's impact was apparently huge, it left a Gundam sized hole in the ground, and there it still lay. 40 to 50 OZ soldiers and mobile suits surrounded it. 

"I can take them," she whispered to herself as she crouched down behind a tree.

"I doubt you'll be able to take them all by yourself. Especially since you only have two 49 caliber guns, and your don't seem to be able to lift your right arm, and there is also the fact that you probably have a couple of broken ribs."

  
  


Turning around she saw a young man standing over her. He looked to be about 19 or 20, he had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, about 6'1"tall, with an intense look on his face.

Aiming her gun at him she asked "Who are you?"

"So you're the pilot of the mobile suit. I knew you were are girl, but I never guessed you would be this gorgeous," said the man ignoring her. Seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere with that comment: "My name is Christian, I was in the mobile suit that shot you out of the sky. I am sorry if I hurt you, but orders are orders," he said with a half smile. 

"You're the pilot of that OZ Gundam?"Sasha asked ignoring his comment. " So why haven't you attempted to capture me yet, since you seem to know that I'm injured, I shouldn't be to hard to over come."

" I would, but you intrigue me. I would like to see how well you actually fight, one on one. Back there you were out numbered 30 to one, and then you had me to deal with. I doubt anyone, not even your friends the Gundam's could have lasted much longer then you did."

"I'm not here to play games,"growled Sasha. "And I don't care if I intrigue you, we are enemies and if you get in my way I will kill you."

"Hmm. Well that's a problem,"stated Christian. " I guess I'll just make sure I'll stay out of your way," he said as he stepped aside, leaving room for her to run.

"Why aren't you turning me in?" asked Sasha, with a bewildered look on her face.

" I don't want you to be harmed. They would torture you, until they got what they wanted out of you, or until you died. And since you're a Gundam, I'm guessing the latter would happen. Now get out of here, they'll be looking for you. Go!"

Sasha stood there amazed. She couldn't understand this guy.

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned around to make sure no one was coming. "Hurry up now..........." he started to say as he turned back around, but she was gone. "Until we meet again," he whispered to himself as he looked around to see if he could catch a last glimpse of her, but she seemed to have disappeared.

Perched high above on a tree branch Sasha took a last glance at this strange young man, before she slipped into the shadows.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


" You guys, we have looked everywhere. If OZ doesn't have her, then she's either dead or somewhere far. We haven't seen a sign of her since that footprint an hour ago. And it'll be pitch dark in a couple of minutes. If she is as handy as you say she is, I'm sure she'll find her way to the hideout soon enough. Maybe she's there all ready," Duo concluded hopefully. 

All five of them could be seen standing in a circle in an open field , in the fading light.

"He's right,"stated Quatre. " We really need to get back, and figure out what we're gonna do about her Gundam. We can't let OZ have it, even if she is dead."

"Hmm," stated Heero as he turned around and started walking in the direction of their truck.

  
  
  
  


"Boy am I glad to be home," yawned Duo as he walked through the front door of their little condo. "I'm gonna go right to bed, I'm not even gonna take my shoes ......," he started to say, when he saw that everyone was staring at the couch.

"Walking around the couch to get a better look , he saw a figure covered in mud. Her long red hair was covering most of her face, but from what he could see of the sleeping girl she was beautiful.

"Is this her, Heero,"asked Wufei, a little shocked. Heero nodded.

"How did she get here so fast?" Whispered Quatre. "Do you think she hitchhiked or something?"

"No, I ran." Everyone jumped and turned to her. "Sorry we woke you up, miss, "Quatre apologize.

"Oh don't be, and call me Sasha," she said sitting up. "I've been waiting here for about an hour. I wanted to take a shower but, I didn't know how you would like that. "Dr. J told me that at least one of you wouldn't be too happy to have me around, so I didn't want to intrude. So I just sat here on the couch, and well I guess I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, once you take a shower we can get start figuring out what we should do about your Gundam,"stated Quatre in a hurry. 

"Yeah, I'll lend you a couple of my clothes, while your's are being washed,"Due offered, with a sheepish smile. 

"Thanks, I'll hurry up,"Sasha said getting up, and letting herself be led to the bathroom by Quatre, with Duo hurrying after. 

"You didn't tell me she was that pretty Heero," said Trowa after a while. "It's gonna be weird having a girl around."

"Don't worry, she's just as good as any of us, if that's what your worried about, Trowa,"stated Heero. "Don't let the fact that her Gundam was captured by OZ on her first day on earth make you think different. I wonder who she was up against, that could beat her so easily,"said Heero concerned. 

"I'm not worried Heero, I believed you when you told me that she was a great soldier, I don't doubt you now," said Trowa.

"Well I for one can go without having the onna around. She's caused us enough trouble as it is. She'll weigh us down. And now how are we supposed to get her Gundam back? It was a bad idea of that Dr J of yours to send her," complained Wufei. 

"Wufei don't even.......Heero put his hand up to stop Trowa. "She'll prove herself soon enough Wufei, Heero said standing up, and going up stairs to get the extra bedding out.

"I guess she'll be hungry," Trowa said mainly to himself as he walk out of the living room and in to the kitchen. 

"Hah, prove herself? She's all ready proven that she is weak just like all the other onna's," Wufei stated as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. 

"Well here's the shampoo, and conditioner," said Duo as he showed Sasha around the bathroom, that was cluttered with all sorts of hair products. "In my opinion, this is the best for your hair,"said Duo holding up a huge bottle of shampoo after giving Sasha a 10 minute lecture on hair.

Sasha took the shampoo bottle, as Duo walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door. She look at herself in the mirror. Not only was she covered in mud she was covered in scratches, and she had a couple of gaping cuts, that were gushing out blood. "I'm a mess. But first things first," she said as she slammed her right shoulder into the wall, popping her shoulder back in place. "Oouuch....." 

  
  


A half an hour later, Sasha emerged from the bathroom, looking much better. Damp hair hung down to her waist, her gashes were bandaged up, and she was wearing a huge shirt and boxers that she borrowed from Duo. 

Walking down the stairs, she caught the sent of something good coming from the kitchen. Walking in she was greeted by a humerus sight. Wufei was chasing Duo around the room, while waving what looked like to be a big sword in the air. Quatre who apparently had tried to stop the two from killing each other, was covered in milk. While Heero, sat in a chair aiming two pistols at the fleeing Duo. With Trowa sitting calmly next to him, with what looked to be a slight smile on his face(it's a miracle). 

"Hu um," Sasha cleared her throat. Everyone stopped and turned to her, mouths opened. 

"Um, have a seat,"said Quatre hurrying up and leading her into the kitchen, while Trowa pulled a chair out for her. Duo came running up, and took the seat next to her, eager to get away from Wufei.

"Here, I made this for you," said Trowa putting a plate filled with chicken and mashed potato's with gravy on the table in front of her. And then he took a seat beside of her.

Mumbling incoherently Wufei took a seat. Apparently mad about his little Duo bashing being interrupted. 

After a minute of odd silence, Heero finally smoke up. "Well I guess I should introduce you to my fellow pilots,"Heero said to Sasha. "Duo, and Quatre I believe have all ready introduces themselves."

"Sure have, and so far I'm her favorite,"Duo proclaimed loudly, as he put his arm around Sasha's shoulder. After a couple of glares he removed it. 

"Well that's only because she has not been formally introduced to me,"said Trowa standing up, and giving her hand a kiss, and then sitting back down.

"Nice to meet you Trowa,"said Sasha. "Heero has told me allot about you."

"Oh yeah, like what," said Trowa, eyeing Heero.

"Well, like how you are very good with animals. And you have great acrobatic skills. I to have those skills, I must say I've couldn't wait to meet you."Trowa's face started to show a pinkish hew.

"Hey what did mono tone man tell you about me," wined Duo. "I'm just as talented has Trowa!"

"I know, Heero has told me about all of you. You Duo have a great tenancy to annoy people, as well has make them laugh."Sasha said with a laugh. "And I"ve all ready found that out. And you have many other talents, besides being a great pilot." Duo started to blush as well.

"And Quatre,"said Sasha turning to him, "is a great leader in combat techniques, He also can play a number of instruments, and he also has an undying love for people." Quatre started to resemble a cherry. 

"And,"said Sasha turning to Wufei, "you must be Wufei. Heero has also told me allot about you. Apparently you don't think I'm capable of fighting, as well as you do." The two locked eye's, neither one blinking. "But I will just have to prove you wrong,"Sasha said after a second.

Wufei leaned back in his chair mumbling incoherently.

"You also have many talents, I hear. You are a great swordsman, and you have a true warriors heart. That is a rare commodity." 

Wufei also began to turn red. 

"Well now t I guess I should introduce myself, just incase Dr. J or Heero didn't give you the full download. My code name is Sasha Wilson. Dr. J trained Heero and I together. I was to stay on the colonies, and help the Dr's hack into enemy computers. I am one of the people who find out information for your missions. But I am not only trained in hacking, I have been trained in piloting every form of vehicle, especially the Gundam. It can be said that I am as good as all of you, but I can not be sure, until we observe each other in battle."

"So why did Dr. J send you,"Heero asked. "He did not tell me exactly why."

"Well I don't know myself,"said Sasha after a second. "All I've been told, is that you guy's will be needing some assistance."

"Assistance in what,"Wufei interrupted. "Well I think I found out,"Sasha said after a second. "It wasn't any ordinary mobile suit that shot me down, It was a Gundam." 

"What," everyone exclaimed at the same timed. "How can they have a Gundam,"shouted Wufei.

"I don't know. I only saw one, so I don't think they gained the technology themselves, or they would have an army of them. And if they do have more, I guessing you guys will need as much help as you can get."

"Do you think one of the Doctor's are leaking information to OZ," Quatre said concerned. 

"No, "Sasha said after a second. "I doubt that one of the Doctor's would do that. But there are others that know about the Gundam's. We are not the only Gundam pilots that the Doctor's trained. In the past eight years they have begun to training more. But they only started training these other pilots in their early teens, unlike us, who have been trained since we were toddlers. But a couple apparently ran off. I'm guessing they've been spy's for OZ since the beginning. But I can't be sure, I've never met them. But I did meet the pilot of the OZ Gundam who shot me down."

"You did,"Quatre asked shocked. 

"Yes, he caught me watching them load Stealth Stalker into a cargo truck," Sasha said. 

"Why didn't you kill him," yelled Wufei. 

"Because he wasn't going to try to kill me. He told me that I intrigued him, and he wanted to battle me one on one. And he also knew that I was injured, he could have overcome me easy enough, but he let me go."

"Hmm,"Trowa and Heero said at the same time. "Well what we need to do now, is get your Gundam back. I traced it to the Cameron Base, about 10 miles east of here,"said Heero. "They'll be transporting it in the morning, but I'm not sure where. It doesn't matter though, we'll have it back before sunrise. Now here's what we're going to do....,"Heero said as he placed a map on the table.

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

Now how was that? If you have any constructive comments ^..^, please send them to me at: booachew@aol.com


End file.
